GM
by Nmbabygurl
Summary: Ava is a part of Vickie's managment team. She has never approved of what la familia has been doing to the undertaker and the superstars and fans want Ava as their general manager.


She moved up through the ranks faster than any one person thought she could. She trained harder then anyone else. Normally people wouldn't give her a second look, but she was different now she changed. She was turning heads and getting second looks. She was respected. She was part of the management staff. She is Vickie's assistant. "Vickie he can't be allowed to continue to use that move its illegal." Edge stormed into the office demanding she do something about Undertaker. He wouldn't give up his move or the belt. "Vickie I have an idea." Both Vickie and Edge turned towards Ava. "You want him to give the belt up but you know for sure he won't send Kali into the ring to get the belt." Ava didn't have a problem with any of the wrestlers. After matches she checked on the wrestlers to make sure they weren't seriously hurt. They respected her for her decisions and the way she kept order. They wanted her as their General Manager not Vickie because Ava didn't favor any wrestler. She treated everyone the same, with the same respect and dignity. No one was better than anyone else. She was fair and honest. "Good idea." Vickie smiled at the younger women thankful for her help. Ava was a valuable member of Smackdown management. "What happens if he uses his modified triangle choke on Kali?" Edge wanted everything to go their way that meant making sure everything was covered and they had a back up plan. "Then while he's distracted with Kali send Ryder and Hawkins to grab the belt and give it to Vickie." Edge never used to think Ava knew what she was doing. Now he found she proved him wrong and he respected her for it. But just because Ava told them how to get the belt doesn't mean she thought it was right to take the belt. He won that belt fair and square he deserved that belt. "Excuse me I have to talk to my sister." Ava left the office in search of her sister. "Carla I'm so glad Vickie hired you." Carla and Ava told each other everything no matter how big or small. Vickie never made Ava go out to the ring with her and Edge this time was no different. Ava hated when they banned the Undertaker from any brand of the WWE. "Vickie we're going to lose a lot of fans this way." Ava tried to get her to see that. "Ava don't worry but I want your help in the wedding I want you in the wedding." Ava sighed but smiled at Vickie and nodded. "Of course I'd love to help." The wedding was beautiful until Triple H came out with two presents. One: a video for Vickie and Edge and two: a sledgehammer his favorite weapon. The video was of Edge and the wedding planner cheating on Vickie. Funny thing was the wedding planner was in the wedding.

Vickie was pacing across the office she was so pissed at Edge. "I have to get him back he can't do this to me. I'll get him back but how?" Ava had an idea to do two things get back at Edge and gain back the fans the WWE lost with Undertaker. "I know how you can get more fans and get back at Edge. Reinstate the Undertaker and put Edge in a hell in a cell match at Summer slam against Undertaker." Vickie slowly smiled and began to laugh evilly. "I love your mind Ava and I'm very glad you work here." Ava felt a little bad for Edge hell in a cell with Undertaker is a very cruel punishment. Again Vickie didn't ask Ava to come to the ring. "Ava I need you to come to the ring with my family and me tonight. I'm going to apologize to the Undertaker and could use the support." Ava nodded. "Of course." The fans absolutely loved Ava. Whenever there was a backstage segment and Ava was in it they cheered loudly and listened to everything she had to say. Vickie sat in her wheelchair with her family behind her and Ava standing next to her. "My name is Vickie Guerrero and I am general manager of Smackdown. And I have prepared a statement for tonight. I consider myself a great woman. A great woman that is not too big to apologize for her actions. A great woman in fact to admit making mistakes. A great woman who stands on her own two feet and looks adversity in the face. A great woman eventually almost always does the next right thing. And that's why I'm here tonight. I'm here to apologize to the Undertaker. So please join me in a standing ovation. I give you our beloved Undertaker." The bells tolled. Vickie, her family and Ava moved to one side of the ring. The family still behind her and Ava next to her for support. They stood in silence as he made his way to the ring. "Undertaker…I delivered my husband Edge to you inside hell in a cell. And I gave you the means to extract your revenge. And all I ask is the opportunity to earn forgiveness. I mean can you please accept my apology? I mean if you need more time then we can talk about this next week. Can you please accept my apology? I'm really…I'm really…it's from my heart. I…I really want to apologize to you. Please…" She got up from her wheelchair with Ava's help and kneeled a few feet away from Undertaker. "Please I'm on my knees. I'm asking that you please accept my apology. I…I'm on my knees please…please." She looked down as he walked toward her. She whimpered when he took the mike from her hand. "Look at me woman." She looked up with fear. "I didn't come out here for an apology. I come for your soul." Ava moved to Vickie's side to help her up. Ava looked Undertaker square in the eye as she helped Vickie. The family moved around Undertaker and started to attack him. Vickie and Ava stood at the top of the ramp watching. Undertaker could handle all four of them. He stood in the ring looking straight at Vickie glaring.

Ava sat Vickie down in the back on the couch in her office. "What have I done? He wants my soul no one can stop him." Ava made Vickie look at her. "Vickie your family is going to try to stop him. I know even Edge is going to try. Now I can wrestle but not Undertaker. I can't handle him but I'll help as much as I can." Ava proved to be more than just an assistant. Ava proved to be a source of strength and support. She had great ideas and ran Smackdown when Vickie could not. Ava's office wasn't as big as Vickie's but it provided enough room. Ava had officially calmed Vickie down but Vickie asked her to take over for the night so that Friday night Smackdown was officially hers to control. She wanted to make everyone know she decided to make an announcement in the ring. "Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to Friday night Smackdown. Due to the recent news of the Undertaker wanting her soul Vickie will not be joining us tonight. She left me in charge for the night. We're gonna do things my way. Are you ready Baltimore?" The whole arena erupted in noise and applause. "Well then I'm Ava Mason and this Friday night Smackdown is going to be just a little different." Ava smiled wide nodded towards the announcers and headed into the back where she was using Vickie's office for the night. The main event for the night was a tag team match Undertaker and Kane vs. Great Kali and Big Show. Ava entered the office to find Undertaker and Kane waiting inside for her. "Gentlemen can I help you?" She sat in the chair at Vickie's desk. "The match for tonight add Edge to it." Undertaker got right to the point. "I can't." He looked upon her in anger. "Why not?" Kane interjected. "Normally I would. I'm pretty easy when it comes to these things. But I can't because Edge isn't here tonight. So Undertaker, I would love to grant your request but it's impossible he won't be here at all tonight. He's with Vickie." Ava looked genuinely sorry. "I'm sorry there's nothing I can do. But I can make the match a no disqualification match. I know that doesn't make up for it, but it's all I can do." They nodded but Big Show burst into the room. "Yes Big Show what can I do for you?" Kane and Undertaker weren't going to leave the room. "Where is Edge?" She rolled her eyes this was beginning to become annoying. "Edge isn't here tonight. He's with Vickie." Big Show, Kane, and Undertaker left the room. The match had every fan on the edge of their seats. In the end Undertaker and Kane won.

When Vickie returned the Undertaker still wanted her soul. But the WWE universe knew about her love affair with Big Show. Big Show was determined to save Vickie from the Undertaker. Ava didn't judge people which was something Vickie never really understood. But she appreciated her for it. Ava and Chavo were good friends they respected each other and worked well together. Usually Chavo did what his aunt wanted and said nothing about it. But when it came to Undertaker he had to say something. Especially when Big Show and his aunt wanted to call the Undertaker out then he had big problems. Vickie, and Big Show wanted to call Undertaker out, Chavo was with them. Ava stayed in the office but watched on the TV in the office. When Undertaker took Chavo and was attacking she whispered Chavo's name. She felt so bad for him this wasn't even his idea. Chavo didn't want to call him out he knew it was wrong and he was the one paying for it. Once Undertaker was out of the room leaving Chavo alone she ran to make sure he was ok. "Chavo are you alright?" Big Show was standing in the door way watching the TV. Undertaker had tombstoned Vickie. The camera turned to them in the room. Undertaker was watching them. "He just tombstoned her. Oh my god. He just attacked Chavo and then tombstoned her. Who the hell is next?" Big Show slapped her across the face. She was hysterical it was the only thing he thought of at the time. "I'm sorry Ava." She shook her head. "No it's ok. I'm sorry. I was getting hysterical." Big Show picked Chavo up the camera cut after that. The next week Vickie gave control to Ava again. "Hey guys. Little announcement before we start. Vickie gave me control again she may come later I don't know. But again it's because of the Undertaker. She is mentally scarred from him and the tombstone he delivered to her last week. Edge is with her. He says that they may come later. Now let's get off this depressing subject. Time for Friday night Smackdown." Edge and Vickie did show up later. Vickie and Edge tried to gain sympathy from the crowd but found none. The cameras cut to Vickie's office where Ava and Vickie were talking. "Ava they have no sympathy. He viciously attacked Chavo and me and they don't care, not one bit." Ava stayed silent as Vickie ranted. "Vickie they love Undertaker. To the fans he's an unstoppable force and the fact that you fired him doesn't help." Vickie sighed in anger. "Ava you can go out there and talk to them. They love you; they hang on every word you say. They listen to every word you say." Ava ran a hand through her hair. "Ok." She stood in the ring as the fans cheered her name. "I'm out here to speak on behalf of Vickie. She's deeply upset that no one shows any sympathy for her. But she's the general manager; she puts together the matches that you want to see. I know why you don't show her any sympathy because you like the Undertaker; you respect him as I do but she is your general manager and deserves respect." The Undertaker's music played over the speakers. Ava and the whole arena look toward the ramp as the lights dimmed. Now the crowds didn't know what was going to happen. They liked both Ava and Undertaker. But they didn't want Ava to be hurt; they wanted her as the general manager not Vickie. Undertaker stood in front of Ava. Usually when he stood in front of someone they immediately looked down or away from him. Ava kept her head up and looked at him with respect as she did to everyone. "I respect only those who earn it." Ava nodded in understanding. Vickie and Edge came out. Undertaker grabbed Ava by the neck while looking toward Vickie and Edge. Vickie had a mike on her lap she grabbed the mike. "Let her go Undertaker. Without her you wouldn't be back. It was her idea to bring you back not mine. In fact she has a lot of ideas that help run this show. Let her go." He sat Ava on the top rope of the turnbuckle with his hand still around her throat. Both of Ava's hands were around his wrist trying to make him let go but she knew it wouldn't work. As she told Vickie before she could wrestle. Ava kicked Undertaker in the arm until he let her go, and then she jumped off the turnbuckle outside the ring landed on her feet and ran up the ramp. The crowds shouted her name. The cameras followed Vickie, Edge, and Ava into the back. Carla ran and hugged Ava. "Carla, I'm fine. I'm ok." Edge wanted to have a funeral for Undertaker's reign. Ava didn't want to go out to the ring with them but Edge made her. He also made her wear a black dress.

The bells tolled and the smoke rolled in. Ryder and Hawkins got out of the ring and stood at the base of the ramp waiting. But they couldn't find him. Ava turned toward the casket in time to see it open and Undertaker sit up. Vickie saw it too but they were too shocked to even warn Edge. Ava got out of the ring by the time Undertaker grabbed Edge. He grabbed Edge and choke slammed him into the casket. Hawkins and Ryder slid into the ring. He wrecked havoc on them. Vickie screamed when he turned to her and ran out of the ring; ran all the way up the ramp. Ava sat in her office at her desk going over some papers that same night. She was still in the dress and heels since it was all she had to wear that night. Carla ran into the office and closed the door behind her. "Carla is there a reason that you ran in here like that?" Carla was leaning against the door regaining her breath. "Did anyone tell you that you look really pretty tonight?" Ava gave Carla a look. "Ok I need you to hide me." Now Ava was confused. "Why do I need to hide you?" Carla tried to look as innocent as possible. "I ran into Undertaker by accident and he gave me an attitude about it. So I may have said some things to piss him off and he came after me. I think he might be looking for me." Ava was trying really hard to remain calm. "Carla you can stay in my office but if he finds you in here I can't protect you and you can't protect yourself against him. So be careful. Oh and next time just take his attitude and ignore what he says and when he's done just walk away." Carla nodded. Undertaker knew that Carla was in Ava's office. He knocked first because believe it or not he actually respected Ava. "Come in." He let himself into the office. Carla widened her eyes seeing him. "Undertaker I know my sister offended you and disrespected you. I'm sorry. But Undertaker you touch or hurt my sister and there will be consequences." He sighed but said nothing. "Carla go back to your locker room and don't do it again. You're my sister and I love you but please try not to get into trouble because I can't always get you out of it." Carla smirked at her sister. "Of course you can." Ava rolled her eyes and fixed Carla with a look. "Get out Carla and don't get into any more trouble." Undertaker left after Carla did. "Ava did Undertaker just leave your office?" Vickie found it weird. "Yeah my sister pissed him off she was hiding in here. He knew she was in here." Chavo wanted to make sure his friend and coworker was safe. Vickie needed Ava more than she thought. "Ava we have a problem." Vickie and Ava turned toward Chavo. "What's the problem?" Ava was getting scared Chavo never came to her with a problem. "You're good with dealing with this kind of problem that and it has to do with Undertaker. Randy Orton and Undertaker are staring each other down and may start fighting in the middle of the hallway." Ava sighed and followed Chavo. "Gentlemen is there a problem?" Both Randy and Undertaker turned to face her. "No Ava no problem." She raised her eyebrow. "Well if either of you do have a problem take it to the ring not in the hallway. This isn't high school be professional." Ava walked away to check on her sister. "Carla can we talk?" Carla nodded. "Do you think I come off too strong?" Carla shook her head. "No you're a beautiful, intelligent, sexy woman. Everyone in this company respects you. They all think you should be general manager." Ava and Carla smiled at each other. "Thanks Carla." Ava walked back to her office. "Undertaker what are doing in my office?" She closed the door gently behind her and sat down at her desk. "Orton went to Vickie he wants a match at wrestle mania." Ava sighed rubbing her temples. "Let me guess he wants to make a name for himself at your expense? The legend killer vs. the legend. There's not much I can do since I'm not the general manager. Unfortunately this one's up to Vickie." He leaned down over the desk and placed both hands on the desk. "If you think that by scaring me you'll get your way then you're wrong it doesn't work like that. There is nothing I can do. Vickie has all the control not me. But since I have nothing but respect for you I'll talk to her and see what I can do. After that you're on your own." She walked around her desk towards the door her intent to see Vickie. Undertaker stopped her. "I do not respect a lot of people only those who earn it. You Ava Mason earned my respect a long time ago." She nodded at him not really sure what to say. Teddy Long took control of Smackdown for one night. In that night he made Carlito get an answer from the Undertaker on whether or not he accepted Randy Orton's challenge at Wrestle mania. Carlito had to get an answer or he would be fired. He had a broken arm and Undertaker gave him an answer that he would accept, and then he tombstoned Carlito. Ava left her office to check on Carlito. "Carlito are you alright?" She felt bad for him. "Yes I'm cool." Teddy Long admired Ava she could be general manager. "Ava you have what it takes to be a general manager." Ava smiled at Teddy Vickie never told her that ever. "Thank you Teddy." When Vickie returned Undertaker had scared Randy on more than one occasion. Ava laughed she thought it was funny. Vickie didn't think so. Vickie had Edge and Ava in the ring with her. "Undertaker this is my show. And this ring is no longer your backyard. I will not have you scaring my wrestlers or attacking my staff." Ava knew that Undertaker would come out what no one was expecting was Batista to come out first. "Edge we all know the only reason you married Vickie was so you could get the belt whenever you wanted. Well I want the World Heavyweight belt." Batista pushed Edge down. Vickie helped him up and they stared at the spot where Batista had been. The bells tolled and the lights went out. When the lights came back on Undertaker was behind Vickie and Edge. Edge darted out of the ring up the ramp leaving Vickie and Ava in the ring. Ava got out of the ring quickly. Undertaker grabbed Vickie by the neck while watching Edge. He tombstoned Vickie while Edge and Ava watched. Ava paced the floor of her office. Vickie was slowly going crazy. Ava had a decision to make she could go to Undertaker and ask him to stop or let her go insane to eventually make everyone's lives hell. She choose to go to Undertaker. She knocked on his locker room door Hawkins and Ryder answered. They let her into the room somehow they had managed to tie him to a chair. "Hawkins, Ryder that's enough leave him alone. I need to talk to him. It's about Vickie. Tell Edge and Vickie that I'm talking to him about tombstoning Vickie ok?" They both nodded. "Ok Ava. Do you want one of us to stay just incase?" Both Hawkins and Ryder cared for Ava as did a lot of people. "No I'll be alright. Go." They left her alone with Undertaker. "Vickie's going insane. Now that started happening after you told her you wanted her soul. If you're messing with her head and making her go insane stop it. She will make everyone's lives hell if she goes insane." She stood behind the chair and untied the ropes that held him to the chair. "It's not me." She sighed closing her eyes. Then there was nothing anyone could do. "Then she's driving herself into madness. She's paranoid she swears that you are stalking her when we know you aren't there." She opened her eyes and walked toward the door. She stopped with her hand on the doorknob. "Don't underestimate the control, the power she has over your career. She fired you once already." She opened the door a crack before he pushed it closed once more. "Yes and you brought me back." She shook her head while sighing. "Don't be like my sister and expect me to be the one to bail you out, to help you out. I only have so much power." She could feel him breathing down her neck. "Ava…" She shook her head again. "We can't do this. Vickie will never allow it and I don't want to lose my job. She will fire me if she finds out. They'll never allow this to happen. I know you love your job more than anything and I'm not about to let you put your job in jeopardy for me. I care about you too much for you to do that. I have to go." He let her leave the room but he would never let her go. He would fight Vickie and Edge for his right to have Ava be with him. He would fight them to be with her. Carla found Ava crying in her office. "Ava what's wrong?" Carla held Ava and rocked her slowly to calm her down. "I'm in love and I can't be with him. They won't allow it to happen." Carla could guess who the 'they' were. She also knew who Ava was in love with. "You know he'll fight them for you."

Carla was right he fought Vickie and Edge harder but he never told them why. Vickie couldn't take much more. "I am the general manager of Smackdown and I do not get the respect I deserve here on Smackdown. I am the new general manager of Monday night Raw. And I have picked my replacement Ava Mason." The crowds cheered her name. Ava walked down the ramp with the biggest smile on her face. Vickie smiled back at her. The two women hugged because no matter how much the crowd hated Vickie, Ava just didn't hate her. They were friends. Edge and Ava nodded to each other. Edge and Vickie left the ring leaving Ava alone. "Well guys I want to thank Vickie for giving me this opportunity and you guys both here in the crowd and at home watching for supporting me. This is going to be great." The crowds were all bowing to her in respect. "Guys don't bow. You don't have to bow in fact I don't want you to bow just show me respect and that's all." The cameras followed her into the back where Carla was waiting. Carla and Ava looked serious for a second and then smiled and hugged each other tightly. The cameras faded after that. They walked to Ava's soon to be old office Undertaker was inside waiting. "Carla why don't you go back to the hotel? I'll call you later." Carla nodded to both Ava and the Undertaker. "You deserve the job." She smiled. "Thank you." He got down on his knees and bowed to her like he did to Ric Flair when he left. "Undertaker, you don't have to bow. Like I said to the fans all I need all I want is respect. Well maybe a little something else from you but respect is all I ask for." He got off his knees and stood before her. "You've had my respect and my love." Ava nodded. "And you've had mine. So, now I'm general manager I can't tell you I don't have the power to do anything." Once he heard Vickie announce that she was leaving and that Ava was the new general manager he began planning. He wanted to show that he loved her but on camera, to show Vickie and Edge why he fought them harder at the end.

Ava handled the job of general manager very well. She was fair and honest; she never favored wrestlers or divas. Carla entered Ava's office without knocking and handed her a letter. "What is this?" Carla shook her head. "I was only told to give it to you." Ava read the letter.

'_In two weeks time the ring will be decorated and set. A dress has been delivered to your hotel room, along with a diamond ring that I want you to wear. Vickie and Edge can no longer keep you from me no one can. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife right here on Smackdown?'_

Carla smiled and gave Ava paper to write on. "Thanks Carla." Ava took the paper and got a pen. "I know exactly who wrote this. Give it to him directly no one else and since I know you're going to read it anyway. You can read as I write it."

'_In two weeks when the ring will be decorated I will marry you. Thank you 'Taker for the dress and ring though I can not see them I am sure they are beautiful.'_

Ava gave the letter to Carla who left the room quickly. After Carla being curious, went to the hotel to look at the dress.

Carla brought Ava the engagement ring from the hotel. "Carla I'm going to make an announcement that in two weeks I'm getting married. I'm not telling them who I'm getting married to. Come out there with me please." Carla nodded. Carla and Ava stood in the middle of the ring. "Guys I have an announcement. In two weeks right here on Smackdown I'm getting married. I know that all the weddings on any brand in the WWE were ruined. First, I would never cheat and neither would he so we don't have to worry about that. Second, if anyone ruins my wedding there will be serious consequences. Now I respect all wrestlers and I hope they respect me enough to not ruin it. I love the man I'm gonna marry and I know he loves me. He set everything up without my knowledge and asked me just a little while ago to marry him. He even bought the dress and shoes for me. Now I'm not going to tell you who he is you'll find out in two weeks." Letters from fans poured into her office. Everyone was congratulating her and trying to guess who she was marrying. She answered some letters. Others were kind of dumb letters but still she read them. As the date got closer to the wedding more letters came in. Ava ran Smackdown very well and answered the letters. She showed that she was capable of many things and that she was a responsible, intelligent woman. He would be going out to the ring first with his normal entrance and then Ava would go out to her own music they weren't doing the wedding march. Her song was "Barracuda" by Heart. She wasn't going to carry a bouquet because she didn't want one. It would be hard enough to get into the ring.

The day of the wedding she got nervous as all brides tend to be on their wedding day. Carla helped her get ready. "Nervous?" Carla smiled at Ava through the mirror. "Yeah just a little nervous. The fans don't even know I'm marrying him." Ava was all done just waiting for her music to start he was already out there. By now the fans had figured out she was marrying him. "You ready?" Ava nodded as the first notes of her music began. "Thanks wish me luck." Carla and Ava hugged. "You don't need luck, congratulations." Ava smiled at Carla. She walked out and the crowds screamed her name. She walked down the ramp toward the ring. She grabbed part of her dress and climbed the steel steps. Undertaker took her hand and helped her underneath the ropes. "Ladies and gentlemen we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. I was told by a woman named Carla to skip over the objection part of the ceremony." Ava laughed to herself leave it to her sister to change things in a wedding. "Do you Undertaker take Ava Mason to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold in sickness and in health from this day forward till death do you part?" Carla also changed when they put the rings on. After Undertaker was to say 'I do' then Ava would place the ring on his finger. "I do." Ava placed the gold band over his ring finger. "And do you Ava Mason take Undertaker to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold in sickness and in health from this day forward till death do you part?" She swallowed nervously. "I do." He placed the little gold band on her ring finger just over her engagement ring. "You may now kiss the bride." Undertaker and Ava turned toward each other. Undertaker's mouth twisted into a smirk and he released her hand for the first time since she got into the ring, only to wrap his arms around her and kiss her. When they parted his smirk softened into a smile. He helped her out of the ring and carried her into the back.


End file.
